Mon Cheri
by bloodytwistedangel
Summary: [Voeu 6: Sunday Mornings] Angst over me, love. OneShot Strand. KRIV.
1. Voeu 1: To Speak to You

**To Speak to You**

Disclaimer: I do not own Demon Diary, any of its characters, stories, or anything else relating to the copyrights.

Intro: Yay! KRIV is awesome, so here is my strand for my fave pairing in DD. This is my first fic in this fandom, by the way. Please be gentle with me. I'm only thirteen. My homebase is in the Tsubasa realm, so if you're a KuroFai fan, please check out my work.

Strand Rating: Language, Suggestive Themes, Sexual Themes, Shounen-Ai, Death Images, ect.

Pairing: Raenef IV x Krayon – Demon Diary

A/N: I'm excited. So excited, I can't concentrate. Enjoy the drabble before you move onto my epics.

* * *

Things were peaceful. Eclipse had some errands to run, followed by a later meeting which freed up unusual time for the fourth Raenef. He always wanted peace and quiet – it was the way he liked things. However, things were… lonely.

Desperate times called for desperate measures – as the saying goes. When times as such occurred, Raenef found himself constructing symphonies on his instrument of choice, the piano. It was an upscale instrument fit for his noble position.

Turning around a last corner, he pulled a thick forest-green sheet and trudged up spiraling stairs. These never-ending steps lead to the tallest tower in his castle which held a single room. Eventually, the raven-haired man reached his destination. He would have teleported, but he had no use for his extra time, anyhow.

The room was dreary. As the dark skies outside thunder clapped, the miniscule rain drops pitter-pattered on the roof. Every now and then a drop or two would seep through the ceiling and drip onto the cold, tiled stone floor. A dark piano was adorned with golden markings – an incantation for good harmony and flowing melody.

Pulling out a matching seat, the demon lord folded his long cuffs to clear a view of his pale, slender wrists. With a few starting notes to start, Raenef recalled a classic he had memorized. It was by the name of Mozart, as he remembered.

There he played in the dreary dark. The room was dull, but both the music and setting flowed. The light was crucial. There was not a single ray of light excepting the small window on the east circumference. Bleak foggy must seeped through a see-through meshed Indian curtain, perfect to match the upholstery of the piano's seat. Even so, the room was most dull. It lacked enthusiasm, its shining ray.

Upon finishing the piece, Raenef sighed. It was an empty bliss. Clapping followed. The surprised demon lord concealed his emotion and calmly glanced behind his shoulder. As expected, there Krayon was, the demon lord of Egae. Through all the unsightly conditions, Krayon still managed to radiate beauty.

"That was beautiful, Mon Cher!" Krayon stated in an enthusiastic voice.

What almost seemed like a smirk passed Raenef's face for a split second. "You flatter me, demon lord of Egae."

The honey-blonde pouted, sitting in the opposite direction of the other demon lord. Finally, Krayon sighed, tangling a finger in his luscious locks, "don't be so formal! You can just call me Krayon! Or maybe something cuter like… Yan-Yan!"

"…no," the fourth heir to the Raenef line stated stoically, twitching at Krayon's vision of a, 'cute,' nickname, "Krayon it is, if that is what you desire."

Krayon began to laugh hysterically. First it was a chuckle, but then the beautiful giggles busted into a complete bellow, something he refused to do in front of anyone except for Raenef. The flaxen's uptightness was indeed amusing. "Do I get everything I desire, dear?"

Raenef pretended to ignore the flamboyant male, forcing the slight blush on his face to cease. "What do you want me to play?"

Sky blue eyes widened at the other's, 'will,' to please, but soon returned to their prior state. Two golden stars shone even brighter as he giggled in delight. "Play something original!"

Raven hair nodded in accordance as his fingers began to move. Krayon upheld the younger by his chin close to his own perfection of lips. A few of Krayon's rings sparkled in the dim sunlight. "I'd like it better if you could play something about me, personally."

Raenef was confused at first, shaking his head to rid his cheeks of their miniscule, rose blush. He contemplated where to begin. A song about Krayon could not start in the middle chord. He was either extremely sharp or dull to begin with and ended up as the complete opposite.

Starting with the right end of the keys, Raenef established a chilly melody of screeching notes that collided with one another. Yet the melody flowed, it was seamlessly strung together with a backdrop of a few deep noises to balance the third octave. It was perfect. It revealed Krayon's true nature. The elder-yet-new-as-a-bell macho sadist who always hid behind a mask of smiles and power seeped through the most powerful demon lord's music.

Krayon sighed, smiling to himself as he leaned back. It was abnormal when the demon lord began to hum to the tune, predicting every future note and chord, adding his own personal touches, but it was most shocking when he leaned his head onto the other's shoulder.

Krayon snuggled into place, snaking his arms around the waist of dark robes. "Is this how you imagine me, love?"

Only screeching pitches of the piano filled the air. Krayon exhaled, receiving no reply. "I don't like the silence. But I guess you knew that already, huh, mate?"

Two extremely – almost fourth octave – notes followed on queue.

Krayon tucked his legs up, now all over Raenef, Forest green eyes smiled up at their counterparts, something only Krayon was allowed to see, "words aren't necessary, Krayon."

"I suppose," Krayon nodded in agreement, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead onto the other's, "but I like to hear them, anyhow."

Raenef screeched to a halt, creating an even worse sound in his doing. He brought their lips together – complete with the fireworks, as always. "I love you."

Thinking in advance, he concluded that Eclipse wouldn't be back until tomorrow afternoon.

* * *

Afterthoughts: (Nyah!) What to say as my first afterthoughts… I hope you liked it? Please review because reviews make me happy. And I'm only thirteen so you want to make me happy. (laughs) Any review welcome. 


	2. Voeu 2: Afterwards

**Afterwards**

Intro: Next chappie rollin' on. I gots to type the next and then I have to put in some brain work. (sighs)

A/N: I'm excited. So excited, I can't concentrate. Enjoy the drabble before you move onto my epics.

* * *

You're going to die. I'm never going to see that gloomy frown of yours again. I'm never going to kiss those colorless lips of yours again. I'm not going to see all those places or do all those things I wanted to see and do with you. All because you're going to die. What about me? Do you want to leave me behind? I pity you, then, if you do. Moreover, I sympathize. I'm sorry for all the things we didn't do, I'm sorry for all the things we didn't talk about, and I'm sorry for all the times I didn't say, 'I love you.'

* * *

Afterthoughts: I like to write drabbles. Next fic is Eclipse POV, ya'll. 


	3. Voeu 3: Solitude

**Solitude**

Intro: -QUEEN, 'Carry On'- Ho ho ho! KRIV is so beautiful! I think it's appropriate to read DD for the seventy-seven-billionth time now.

A/N: There really should be more KRIV supporters... (cries)

* * *

'_Darling…I love you.'_

'_I'd be disturbed if you didn't.'_

'_Krayon, do you love me?'_

'…_Yes, sweetheart, more than anyone else in this dump of a world. And that's how it will be. I'll love you forever – and only you. Why shouldn't it be so?'_

_He smirked. And answer so predictable was being recited by the master of the unpredictable._

'_You're being sentimental, dearest Raenef.'_

**-O-**

"What the **Hell** do you **want** from me?" she demanded. Her eyes were flaring a bright red identical to her flaring strands. "I'm sick and tired of you **stalking** me, you devil!"

"Now, now. Try being a little more caring! My feelings, why they are hurt!" dramatically wailed the flamboyant demon.

Chris twitched. "Raenef! They're at it again!"

**-O-**

'_Raenef, dear, I think you're the only person I've loved that hasn't made me cry.'_

'_Oh, so now I'm not your only?'_

'_That's not what I meant and you know it, darling.'_

'…_Only one person is worth your tears and that person won't make you cry.'_

'…_Are you trying to break up with me…?'_

'_No, dove, I'd never make you cry. And if I had the names of all who did, we'd probably be missing over half the demon council after I'm through with them.'_

'…_Would you ever cry over me?'_

'_Even if you left me, I would not. You'd be back sooner or later – sooner, preferably – and you're not the type to be unfaithful. Not to me, at least.'_

'_So I'm not worth your tears?'_

'_Would you ever really make me cry?'_

**-O-**

"Erutis, darling, over here! Mon Cher, look at me!" he shouted, waving his hand violently about. His smile broadened by the second as the two tattoos by his eyes glittered like true stars.

Erutis growled. She was fed up with all of his yapping. She was tired of it all – when she wasn't tired, she was sick. She was sick and tired.

"Go away! You're annoying and useless! I hate you!"

**-O-**

'_Love?'_

'_It's nothing.'_

'_Well it has to be something. I know my dearest isn't the quiet or stoic type.'_

'_If I was, it's crush the relationship. I mean, it would be too depressing. I can only handle so much.'_

'_So what's wrong?'_

'…_Don't you hate me?'_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_I look like a girl but I'm powerful enough to pin you down. I'm shameless; I admit like men…I'm a real piece of work.'_

'…_We're in the same boat, are we not?'_

**-O-**

"Do you like me or what?" She asked, obviously annoyed. It was a question she would probably base her thoughts on the reaction.

He looked down a moment, his sapphire eyes dull. A small smiled formed and he simply glanced at her. "Or what."

"S-so you **don't** want to sleep with me?" she inquired. For some reason, she was let down by the reply. What more could she have wanted?

A serious expression caught him with shock. "I didn't say that now, did I?"

**-O-**

'_Raenef, say my name.'_

'…_Krayon, I love you.'_

_He smiled. 'Will you say it again?'_

'_For you darling, I will.'_

**-O-**

"Do you even **know** my name, dearest?" he asked one day out of the blue.

She gazed over with a disgusted look. "Of course I do, Mr. Flamboyant-Idiot-Demon-Lord."

**-O-**

'_I love you.'_

'_Not that. My name.'_

'…_Krayon.'_

**-O-**

"What? Were you expecting me to call you something else?"

"Of course not," he stated with a chime. He stood up to leave. At the door, he twirled around to smile. He ran out.

**-O-**

'_Why do you punish yourself, love?'_

'_Punish myself? What do you mean?'_

'_Don't treat me like a fool, Krayon of Egae.'_

'…_I miss you. I've cried over you so many nights. Even when I told myself not to – that it was a matter of time – I did. Time doesn't seem to come fast enough. And still, I miss you all the much more.'_

'_Crying? You're punishing yourself because you cried?'_

'_I still remember what you told me.'_

'_Dear me, there have to be loops. One can cry out of joy.'_

'_I wasn't crying out of joy, darling! I-!'_

_Raenef's gaze pierced through Krayon's soul. They were much closer now. Something inside Krayon broke. For the first time, he curled up and let Raenef hold him as he cried._

'_Love, I'm waiting for you. Don't cry anymore. It hurts me as much as you.'_

_Krayon shook his head with a weak, broken smile. 'I know, but right now, **these** are tears of joy.' _

**-O-**

"You're weird, you know that? What kind of person cries themselves to sleep? You didn't even **do** anything with me last night!"

He was silent. As he brushed his locks in the quiet, she flopped down back into bed. He put the brush down, welcoming in sunlight by opening the curtains.

The light in the horizon was weak and dull. Nothing filled into the room and so it remained dark. He sighed, forgetting about the woman in his bed.

He was like his room – barren and dull from the missing man who left long ago. The picture of that man still hung above the bed covered by a curtain. Raenef had asked him once to take it down because it disturbed him, Krayon recalled.

Ten minutes past by and the room wasn't any brighter. This was his punishment. The emptiness that filled his soul was his punishment for ever crying over Raenef.

* * *

Afterthoughts: Ok-We… I'm depressing you now, aren't I? I'm so sorry. I'll get some fluffy-fluff into this strand one of these days… 


	4. Voeu 4: Ignorance

**Ignorance**

Intro: -Buck Cherry, 'Crazy Bitch'- _You're crazy but I like the way you f-_ (gasp) Oh, hi! I'm belting out some karaoke right now but this idea hit me so here we go! My eight-ninth fic is dealing with Krayon's past kinda… But I added in the Raenef issue 'cause that's what he needs to deal with himself. (smiles) Enjoy.

A/N: The song won't make sense until the end, 'kay?

* * *

"Demon Lord Krayon."

"Demon Lord Raenef."

The silence lingered. This was the way things were. Whenever these meetings occurred, they both arrived earlier than usual and were left to stare at one another in the bare silence. It was one thing to be fond of someone in a particular light, but to stare at another in an unrequited sense is completely different.

But that was all there was to it – those two phrases.

**-O-**

**I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you so**

**I should have held on tight, I never should have let you go**

**I didn't know nothing, I was stupid, I was foolish**

**I was lying to myself**

**-O-**

The meetings came and the meetings left. There was a final pause as the two would hesitate before giving their ending farewells.

"…Demon Lord Raenef."

"…Demon Lord Krayon."

He would smile just before calling his aid and leaving the younger lord behind. There was nothing to it. This was just infatuation – it had to be. It couldn't be anything else because Krayon wasn't capable of anything besides lust. Krayon was lustful and that was the end of the matter. Thus, infatuation was all it could amount to.

**-O-**

**I couldn't have fathomed I would ever be without your love**

**Never imagined I'd be sting here beside myself**

**Guess I didn't know you**

**Guess I didn't know me**

**But I thought I knew everything I never felt**

**-O-**

"Demon Lord Krayon…" Raenef stated, bowing in respect.

Krayon nodded, addressing the other, "Demon Lord Raenef, what do you think of me?"

Raenef was taken aback, eyes slightly jolted. "Excuse me?"

"Well we should at least do **something** besides sit here together in the bare silence." Krayon quickly reasoned. He repeated, "What do you think of me?"

"You're…well, pretty," Raenef pointed out at a loss.

Krayon cringed at the word, 'pretty,' for a brief moment. Beautiful, gorgeous, wonderful – those were all perfect adjectives to use in a situation – **anything** but, 'pretty.' "You want to go out with me on a date? I can schedule you in as a one-time deal."

Raenef nodded slowly. "Is that…allowed?"

Krayon smirked a moment. "As long as they don't find out."

**-O-**

**The feeling that I'm feeling now that I don't hear your voice**

**Or have your touch and kiss your lips 'cause I don't have a choice**

**Oh what I wouldn't give to have you lying by my side**

**Right here, 'cause baby…**

**-O-**

"…I'm happy," Raenef stated stoically. That was the way he acted. Nothing frazzled him and he was never surprised. Things were calm and un-nerving. There was always an awkward silence that floated about him that seemed to follow.

Krayon sighed. "That was **bor-ing!** Let's do something else!"

Raenef poked an eyebrow up – unusual. "Like what?"

Krayon smiled. _This_ was his favorite part. He twirled around, capturing the other's lips. Raenef's eyes widened at the gesture, but more than willingly returned Krayon's kiss. Krayon crashed his tongue into the younger's mouth as the smaller moaned in pleasure at this new feeling. What went from simple peck was turning into a passionate emotion.

Breaking away, Krayon smirked. He licked his lips, devouring Raenef's taste. "Something like that."

**-O-**

**When you left I lost a part of me, It's still so hard to believe**

**Come back baby please 'cause we belong together**

**Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough**

**Who's gonna talk to me on the phone 'til the Sun comes up**

**Who's gonna take your place, there ain't nobody better**

**Oh baby we belong together**

**-O- **

"...Demon Lord Krayon," Raenef stated, addressing his superior. His word lingered a moment or two before a light blush crossed Raenef's cheeks.

The flamboyant demon lord giggled with a smirked, "…Demon Lord Raenef."

"I had…fun," the younger stated with no physical emotion other than his blushing. "Could we…do it again sometime?"

Krayon's eyes relaxed. Lust was all it was. Spending time with another didn't matter unless you were doing the oh-la-la. Raenef was too young to expose that sort of activity to, yet he was more than attracted to the young demon. Krayon smiled weakly. No, he needed a rest from all these thoughts. He needed to slow down. Spending time with Raenef was distorting him.

"Of course we can."

**-O-**

**I can't sleep at night when you are on my mind**

**Bobby Womack's on the radio singing to me,**

"**If you think you're lonely now," Wait a minute this is too deep**

**-O-**

"Krayon…?" Raenef asked, spreading out on Krayon's mattress, tangled in sheets. His head spilled out like a broken ink bottle. "What do you think of when you're with me? It never seems that we're on the same page."

"We're not on the same page," the older assured Raenef. Krayon smirked, licking his lips. The younger was so innocent – he didn't even realize how prone he was in this moment. Krayon could have him all to himself right now… He shook his thoughts away. Glancing at the younger lord again, he sighed. What he would do if he could have Raenef all to himself right now…

"What do I have to do to see your thoughts, Krayon dearest?" innocently asked the fourth Raenef.

Krayon closed his eyes. This was too much to bear. If he defiled Raenef, Eclipse was bound to find out. Then Eclipse would tell the council and surely he would be done for. Still, innocent and pure, Raenef was untainted – unknowing. On top of that, the younger had developed the habit of adding those words that assured adulation to his name. Of course, that was entirely Krayon fault for starting that. Krayon opened his eyes with zeal in his eyes.

"Kiss me, Raenef."

**-O-**

**I gotta change the station so I turn the dial tryin' to catch a break**

**And then I hear Baby Face, "I only think of you"**

**And it's breakin' my heart **

**I'm trying to keep it together but I'm falling apart**

**-O-**

The boy was stretched out of the bed, sweating. It was he first time, after all. Raenef's breathing was still paced in hard, dry pants. No words further than, 'he was exhausted,' could explain the situation.

Krayon just smiled. He was used to all of this. A slender hand made its way up to Raenef's cheek, caressing it lightly. The younger shivered with a chill running down his spine. Again the elder of the two smiled. He lightly kissed the boy's forehead. Today he was especially forgiving, so he wouldn't push Raenef farther than he could go.

"Are we…on the same page…Krayon, darling?" the still ever-innocent Raenef asked, his raven eyelashes sliding down his emerald exotics.

"…I don't think so."

**-O-**

**I'm feeling out of my element, throwing things, cryin' tryin'**

**To figure out where the Hell I went wrong, **

**The pain reflected in this song, ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside**

**I need you, need you right back in my life baby**

**-O-**

Raenef wasn't a bad catch. By now he had matured into the Demon Lord he was meant to be. His magic was especially lower compared to all the others, but it was incredibly strong. Of all the lords he remained the youngest, but he was more powerful than most. To top the cake with a cherry, he was still only fixating on one person: Krayon.

This disturbed his aid Eclipse who had once found the two lords together, but he was not about to expose him. Had he done so, the consequence would have been that of ten-fold compared to Raenef's punishment.

The strangest thing about the situation was the point Krayon was even interested in Raenef anymore. By now, his interest should have died out yet it was just as lively as the first time he met the younger. Their relationship had escalated to something more, but no words were spoken. It was a true, 'demonic romance.'

Raenef made that mistake one night. It was a simple phrase: "Krayon, love…"

"'Love,' Raenef? I'm your lover now?" the elder inquired.

Raenef's forest green eyes blinked. They no longer shimmered that innocent emerald color. They were now tainted with malicious thoughts, blood, and pleasure. He seemed dumb-founded. "Well, haven't you and I been? For quite some time we've-"

"That doesn't mean we're lovers, Raenef," Krayon corrected. No, they weren't lovers. They had a relationship and there was nothing more to it. There couldn't _be_ anything more to it because it was still just lust. "Consider it lust."

**-O-**

**When you left I lost a part of me, it's still so hard to believe**

**Come back baby please 'cause we belong together**

**Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough**

**Who's gonna talk to me on the phone 'til the Sun comes up**

**Who's gonna take your place, there ain't nobody better**

**Oh baby baby we belong together**

**-O-**

"Well then…what about everything outside of the bed? That's lust, too?" Raenef asked.

"Yes, that's lust," Krayon growled, "We Demon Lords are not capable of, 'love,' Raenef. We can't love anything and we can't love each other. It's **lust**. It **has** to be lust. B-Because if…if it's not lust…then-then I was lied to…from the beginning…"

Raenef's eyes widened, unmeaning to make the other upset. He tried calming the other down, kissing Krayon's eyes. The elder just frowned, his bottom-right lip twitching. His eyebrows were bent in anger and the two tattoos by his eyes were dull.

"Whatever happened in the past is the past, Krayon," Raenef assured, cradling his partner into his arms, "I'm here, aren't I? You can just forget it all. You can forget how you were hurt; you can forget it all because I'm here. I love you, Krayon. Since the day you talked to me, I've loved you."

Tears over-whelmed Krayons eyes. It couldn't be love. History was just repeating itself. Raenef loved him just as he loved the man who had tainted him like he did Raenef. But that man didn't love Krayon. That lord was just after lust and Krayon was his solution. That's why it had to be lust, because if it was love, Krayon was going to end up hurting Raenef. For once, Krayon cared about what would happen to his partner. He wanted Raenef to be happy – even after Krayon was out of the picture. Krayon wasn't out of the picture yet and it had been longer than his first love.

And even if Raenef did love him – he was undeserving of that love. He had tainted Raenef and Raenef should hate him for that. Even if Raenef said it was lust – a phrase that would probably pierce through Krayon's heart like a knife – as well, any lie was better than the truth. He was scared. He was scared to see Raenef. He was scared to be loved. He was scared to love someone again.

"…I think I should leave, Raenef."

**-O-**

**When you left I lost a part of me, It's still so hard to believe**

**Come back baby please 'cause we belong together**

**Who am I gonna lean on when times get rough**

**Who's gonna talk to me on the phone 'til the Sun comes up**

**Who's gonna take your place there ain't nobody better**

**Oh baby baby**

**We belong together…**

**-O- **

Those were Krayon's final words to Raenef. Not more than a week later, he had been informed that Raenef had died.

It was ironic, to say the least. He was just on his way to make up with the younger lord. A whole speech of his ignorance had been planned and memorized. He walked out the door to warp to his lover's castle with a single rose twirling in hand. Then he saw them all rowed up in the straightest line ever made – the servants from Raenef's castle. They informed him of the situation and at that moment, the world turned mono-color.

Raenef was dead. Raenef was dead. Raenef was dead. Raenef was dead. Raenef was dead… No matter how much his mind repeated it, it never sounded right. 'Krayon and Raenef,' that was a phrase that sounded perfect. It was music to his ears – especially after hearing the words, 'Raenef is dead.'

Staring at his casket in the middle of the room, he sighed. Eclipse was there among a few others. Raenef didn't have the, 'fan-club,' Krayon did. He wasn't liked very much and many found him intimidating. Demon Lords didn't approve of the way he flittered around following Krayon all the time – either out of suspicion or jealousy. The only ones who would probably ever understand Raenef were Eclipse and Krayon – and Eclipse didn't know Raenef the Fourth like Krayon did. Krayon was _special_ to Raenef.

Krayon saw the sentimental sides Raenef hid from the world; He saw the anxiety, the sadness, the fear, the passion – everything the world **did not** see.

Now Raenef was dead. That thought twisted his stomach. It left knots that could never undo themselves. Five times he thought he was going to faint from illness. Then finally, the realization hit him – he really did love Raenef. He loved Raenef more than him loved himself, which was why he didn't want Raenef to end up like he did…

A tear rolled down his face. He stepped forward, inching closer by the second to his casket. Krayon was next in line for the final looks of Raenef the Fourth. 'Save the best for last,' the saying goes. Eclipse reasoned that as Raenef's lover he was inexcusable from being the last to see. What Krayon saw devastated him. His breath was taken away. He cupped his mouth, his eyes unable to focus just right.

There Raenef was – just as he looked the week prior. Not a scratch was on him and his expression was peaceful. He didn't even look a day older; he didn't look somber; he didn't look content, either. He was just Raenef – an exact replica of Raenef sleeping.

The tears were already formed and they fell down, replaced by new tears. "Raenef…I love you. I really do. I'm so sorry. I can't…I-I can't…I don't **want **to live without you! I-I-I-**Why**? Was it because of me? Did I…? Did I…?"

Eclipse sighed, patting the superior demon on the back. "Do not worry yourself on behalf of master, Krayon of Egae. I assure you he'll be fine wherever he is. As for what the matter of this death was… Raenef knew. He didn't discuss to me the reason, though. He only told me to adapt myself to time. No further explanation was conversed."

"I-I see…" Krayon exhaled in a swift. His voice was shaky and the tears were still falling. "If I could have…just spent a little more time with him…or a little less time brooding…?"

Eclipse shook his head, comforting the other demon again. "No. This was indeed a plotted murder."

Krayon nodded his head, looking at his lord once more.

Eclipse turned around. "'I love you, Krayon'…those were his final words. He kept repeating it in his sleep since you left." With that, he left.

Krayon broke down, his legs unable to support himself any longer. He embraced his lord, letting the tears run down freely. His arms tightened up. He didn't like it – he didn't like not getting any warmth out of Raenef no matter how hard he squeezed him. Finally, he let go, closing the casket. A tear rolled down. Raenef wasn't ever coming back and that was the hard truth. Another tear followed. "I love you, Raenef. I really do. Why did you have to leave me? If…if… There are no, 'ifs.' You're gone and because I was so ignorant, I can't even tell you…I'm sorry. I'm sorry you ever loved me."

* * *

Afterthoughts: Ok-We… this fic is disproportional to the song… (only the end, really) Okasysies…I **really** gotta add some fluff in here one day…and add the second-person POV, too. If there are any other themes you'd like me to disclose, please send me a message. Reviews make me happy, please leave one! 


	5. Voeu 5: The Wonder of Raffles

**The Wonder of Raffles**

Intro: -Puddle of Mud, 'She Hates Me'- Yo! Hello again! (smiles) All fluff this time, promise!

A/N: I got 30 kisses for KRIV! If you have any time, it'd be much appreciated if you could check it out. (humbly bows)

* * *

It just happened to be that he was popular – that **had** to be the reason. Yeah, that was it. He was just popular, smart, athletic, quiet, mysterious, and didn't oppose anything beneath him. If it was beneath him, why would he even bother? Still, this was taking it a little _too_ far… 

"Come on, Raenef, _please_?" they pleaded. They were together in swarms – most definitely **not **the people you oppose, especially whent hey were in groups. "You may be a first year, but there's not a single girl in the whole school who wouldn't want to be your lover for a day!"

"I…don't need a lover," Raenef protested innocently. He turned to leave but rethought his course of action. "There are others in our class as popular as me…"

He received wails of cries in return. His enemies, you see, were throngs of fan-girls. The end of the year was nearing. Students were now making friendships with even their bitter-most enemies for one reason: winning. Classes were forced to come up with things to sell or services to give – the class with the most sales and-or the most popular and innovative idea were given special privileges with exception to the seniors. The winning senior class was given the rest of the year free of homework. A class from each year was chosen and the students of 1-D were **determined** to win.

"Not a single first year student is as popular as you! **You** are our key to success!" they roared. Pale green eyes widened in slight terror before he was captured for their dastardly deeds…

**-O-**

"I hear a first year class is raffling off their best-looking male and female," a girl pondered aloud. Her companion nodded in an uninterested way. Curled locks bounced about with each step taken and his uniform was so decorated it didn't even look like the school uniform anymore. The long pants were tailored up to make capris and where scratches or tears appeared became replaced with plastered-on heart-patches. His pink undershirt poked out from the bland-uniformic shirt and the red overcoat only added to the ensemble. The perky pigtails and large, sky-blue eyes didn't dignify his tall and muscular build anymore than his outfit but he really didn't care. He was a senior, he was gay, and anyone who wanted to taunt that could speak to his fist.

"First-years are stupid. Besides, I have yet to see a **single** first-year to even _catch_ my attention. The day that happens is the day I get rid of my pigtails and that would never happen no matter how much you want!" He ranted.

His companions sighed, allowing her long, raven locks to tangle into themselves in the wind. She was not a punk-dressed like her companion. Even though her companion looked like a ditzy-delinquent the truth was far from that. He was an honor's student and president of the student council. "I guess I just see you as a pedophile," she sighed aloud. "The hearts and that candy-jar you keep in the trunk of your car make me wonder a bit. I can totally see you walking up to some first-year student and saying, 'Yo! I can some _candy_ in my car…' you know, Krayon?"

The senior male sighed in irritation. "Whatever. I got another meeting today so-" Krayon glanced up to see a beautiful male (he knew it was male because he had gay-dar and therefore only noticed attractive males) being glomped all-over by a bundle of freshman girls. He blinked, stopping in his tracks and not finishing his sentence. He licked his lips in a satisfied way. "I found my next kill."

Meruhease glanced over to Krayon-view. "That one? He looks like a freshman…"

"Like **Hell** he is," Krayon sneered in an annoying tone. He rolled his eyes, licking his lips again. "I'm gonna save him."

Krayon walked over to the dilemma with a certain swing in his hips. His female companion sighed in a content way. "Don't forget the candy, okay?" One of Krayon's hands was placed behind his back as he flicked her off.

**-O-**

"Now, now girls! What in heaven's name are you doing harassing this young boy here?" Krayon yelled, narrowing his eyes and looming over the cheering pack. Their gazes averted from Raenef to Krayon as they squealed – some in delight, some in shock.

"Ah! Mr. President! How are you today? It's a pleasure! We were just trying to convince Raenef to help us for our project, you know? Please don't punish us!"

Krayon nodded with bouncing pigtails. He glanced as the boy before smiling brightly in the, 'free-flyer, open-for-business,' way. Raenef's eyes glittered with humiliation – Krayon _loved_ that face. Well, actually, he liked the desperately-hopeless face better, but…nevermind. He shoved that to the back of his head as he wondered why he hadn't noticed such a beautiful specimen before – perhaps the best looking next to himself. "Why don't you explain this situation to me?" he chimed in a suggesting way.

The girls cheered, telling the story in every which way until it was blown WAY out of proportion. Krayon nodded with bent eyebrows. This was exactly why he hated freshmen students – so loud and annoying!

"Alright," Krayon began. Raenef groaned. The honey-blond male smirked to himself. "I'll give you a piece of candy if you listen to these girls…"

Raenef poked an eyebrow up. "Excuse me?"

Krayon swooped down, pinned Raenef to the ground. "I got some candy in my car…"

Green eyes widened in shock. "I'll pardon your trespassing but this is absurd," the boy stated nonchalantly.

Krayon nodded. "You're cute!" the president chimed in a cheerful tone. He glanced up to the girls. "What time will your raffle take place tomorrow?"

"8 AM!" they cheered. "The winner gets Rae-Chan for the rest of the day!"

Krayon's eyes widened. "You're raffling **_him_**?" he inquired while pointing to the boy in disbelief. Sure, the boy was adorable – beautiful – but he was so young! They nodded in agreement. He glanced over to the boy again who blushed in return. "That's…interesting." He smirked again. "Well…no use letting you go to waste, ney? _I'll_ win you tomorrow, okay?"

Raenef's emerald green eyes widened somewhat. He mouthed twitched as the elder boy dipped down and tangled Raenef's lips with his own. The younger boy was both shocked and taken aback yet a part of him felt a sense of completion with the girlish-looking man. Slightly tanned cheeks parted away from the pale counterparts with a slight blush. His mouth perked to the right in amusement. Krayon giggle before skipping on his merry way, rejoining with his female companion.

**-O-**

"So we are here…_because_…?" Meruhease asked in curiosity. It was early morning. The woman would have figured with Krayon's crazy lifestyle, personality, and schedule the honey-blond would be happily at home in someone's arms.

Krayon sighed in irritation with crossed arms. "Because I found my soul-mate," he explained. A raven eyebrow rose in opposition and question. The arms unfolded and fell to his side with an even more annoyed sigh. "I kissed him and it was like…I don't know. It was just amazing. I could feel the blood running through my veins and I felt alive and-"

"Whatever. You get the same feeling whenever you see any other cutie with a tight ass," she snorted. Krayon's eyebrows bent down in sorrow as he contemplated this. Maybe Meruhease was right… Maybe Krayon was just meant to survive as a leaf in the wind, serving as a rebound to men who didn't care… His eyes welled dup slightly before the girl hugged his companion's shoulders. "Don't get like that. It only takes a thought of a person to fall in love with them. It's such a simple thing; I guess you could fall in love at first sight – you know, 'you had me from hello?' If you're serious about this, I say go for it!"

Krayon smiled gleefully a moment before blushing. Meruhease teased him saying that she hadn't seen Krayon blush in an extremely long time but then an announcement roared from the stage. There was a large sound of applaud as the stage's lights projected to the front. Krayon's attention shifted to the podium as Raenef bowed humbly before the audience. A large, 'awwwwwwwww!' sound filled the roars of cheering. Krayon snorted – such cocky imbeciles he was surrounded by!

He glanced down as he rummaged through his pocket for a ticket. He pulled it out and examined it. It was yellow and not very well-made with a number ten squiggled on by a sharpie. His eyes opened slightly.

_Number Ten… Number ten! What the Hell of a number was ten? At least be something cool! Like…five…or two…or three…or seven. Seven was a good number – the number of the Gods'. He needed seven. God damn it! Who the Hell had seven?_

A boy walked on the stage who Krayon clearly marked as his target. Forest green eyes searched the crowds momentarily before locking eyes with never-ending blue. A light blush covered his face and the crowds cheered again. Krayon-just-hated-this-so-much. Most people attempted to follow Raenef's eye contact but that wasn't the simplest thing to do. Most gave up as the prize smirked a moment. "Well…may the most suited for me win," Raenef stated nonchalantly. He glanced at Krayon before what seemed like a smile passed. "And…that mystery number is…"

Krayon's heart was pounding. It had better be ten. It had better be ten. God damn it! It was ten! It had to be!

"Seven," Raenef replied. Krayon's heart sank. The crowds were silent as no movement took place. It was somewhat awkward and strange but Krayon paid no mind. He just wanted to know where seven was so he could beat the crap out of him(/her!)

It was a sigh of pain that left Meruhease was stood next to him. She was in shock with wide eyes and trembling hands. Her fingers held a yellow ticket like everyone else's. Krayon poked his head over to examine the number: seven. The girl looked up – most likely in terror of what her companion might do to her. Krayon smiled maliciously. "I do believe you were number ten, correct?" The girl nodded – against her will it seemed – before handing the paper to the man in sorrow. Her heat must have broke when she received Krayon's ticket in compensation.

Krayon just cheered, screaming, 'banzai!' and, 'bazooka!' and such as he danced up to the stage. Raenef seemed surprised but willing when the man appeared. Krayon's smile widened. "I get one thing, right?"

The male dipped in, scooping Raenef's lips for his own in one sweet kiss. He pulled away fairly quickly, embracing Raenef and whispering in his ear, "I have lots of candy jars at home. We're going to rot our teeth out." Raenef smiled for once as he inhaled the scent of Krayon's usual perfume. "What kind of corny pick-up line is that?" Krayon smiled warmly with a piercing gaze. "One that works on you, it seems," he replied. Raenef chuckled slightly. "I don't know what to say to that." "Say, 'Yes.'" "Then yes." Krayon smiled, biting his bottom lip as they stood still in that silent embrace, completely ignoring the gasps and cheers of the crowd. They'd have to put up with it for the whole day. Best to ignore them now before Krayon really decided what he wanted to do.

* * *

Afterthoughts: Be honest. Did it suck? Did I try too hard for something that just wasn't working...? I need to get back IC... (blinks) 


	6. Voeu 6: Sunday Mornings

**Sunday Mornings**

Intro: -Faith Hill, 'This Kiss'- Ah. Now we have another drabble. Bittersweet or angst? I'm bad with classifying my own stuff…(or am I?) Well, onward-ho! (pumped)

A/N: I don't think they have these breakfast foods in their world…

* * *

Raenef passes the pancakes as Krayon delicately pours syrup over them. The honey-blond male says nothing about last night's toss in bed. Instead, the Demon Lord of Egae complete his breakfast's core with powdered sugar, honey, sliced apples and glaze, and a cinnamon drizzle. There are charming clear bottles filled with assortments of sugar and spices on the white tablecloth. All the food is of the finest quality and the utmost delicatessen. A giant crystal pitcher holds freshly brewed, strawberry-tea. The sweet scent of fresh, morning mist floats through an open window complemented by shamrock-green plants dripping droplets of water from last night's shower.

Across from the table, Raenef raises an eyebrow in question. Krayon is now poking at his eggs and biting the tips of the bacon. He always says he can't afford too eat bacon lest he gain weight which presents the irony. Raenef chuckles silently. There is a table plant filled with roses and lilies and tiny buds of violets. Silver forks and knives dance about the table in a beautiful waltz as the two companions eat. Raenef sighs, deciding he can't eat. He folds his arms and leans back into his seat. He sips the tea wordlessly as it puffs into a cloud of moisture, keeping last night a secret.

They wish that mornings weren't so awkward; that they could speak of last night's incidents and the consequences that might befall them. Yet they just sit there – Krayon eating food he knows he shouldn't and Raenef sipping his steaming tea.

_I wish I could make you mine…_

* * *

Afterthoughts: Wow. I centered the font this time… Why the Hell did I do that…? I like the final line centered, but everything else gives me a head-ache… (holds head) 


End file.
